User talk:White Flash
hello white flash can you tell me why is this wiki so bad compared to zerowiki? 03:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Horror Games Hey there White Flash, Just wanted to say hi and see if you or any of the other Fatal Frame admins had any interest in participating in one of Wikia’s Guided Tours. “What the heck is a Guided Tour?” you ask? Good question. Put simply, it’s an article where admins from various Wikis describe their fandom to people who might not know anything about it. Here’s an example for you to check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mhadick/Guided_Tour:_Space_Opera Think of it as an entryway for people looking to get into the stuff you enjoy. In this case, we’re highlighting Horror/Survival Horror games, and we're hoping that you or one of the other admins has experience with video games and an opinion on what makes them scary or successful. Anyway, please let me know if you’re interested when you get a chance, and thanks for all your contributions! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'm taking off for the weekend, but basically we'd just need some recommended horror games you like that you'd think would be a good fit for people new to the genre (and some bad ones that are bad for newcomers), a brief bio of yourself and how you got into the Fatal Frame Wiki (totally optional, if you're uncomfortable with that, no worries), and a few thoughts on what you like and dislike about the genre/how you got into it. I can give you some more details on Monday if you have any questions, but feel free to do as much or as little as you're comfortable with. Have a good weekend! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:42, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey White Flash, Just wanted to check in and see if you were still interested in submitting some info/suggestions for the guided tour I mentioned. No worries if you're busy, but if you can't submit by today/tomorrow I won't be able to fit you in since the article is going up this Wednesday. If you could let me know either way I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Horror Game Footer Hi there! Do you mind switching out the old Horror Game network footer with the new one located here? Also, if you can think of any additional horror game communities that should be added to the template, let me know! Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm the admin and founder at TRAPEDIA, a wiki dedicated to the series of games that essentially inspired the first Fatal Frame's game concept. I was wondering if our wikis can affiliate. If you'd like to, that'd be great! Here is our wordmark: http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131220085412/deceptionseries/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png I'll be looking forward to your reply. Téa (talk) 09:17, December 20, 2013 (UTC) How about a badge earning system for this wikia? It would be cool to contribute and raise in the ranking. TrunksDelicious (talk) 12:31, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to praise the backgrounds chosen for this wikia, they are really good. Between all the wikia sites I had been, this one has the best backgrounds of them all. Great job! TrunksDelicious (talk) 15:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi again. Can I give another recommendation? How about a poll in the home page? That would be cool, too. TrunksDelicious (talk) 12:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC)